Broken Wings (ON HOLD)
by DrLevoda
Summary: Rainbow Dash got mysteriously transported to Earth. There she found a man. Now the two are searching for a way to return Rainbow Dash home. Will they succeed?


**TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

I awoke to the sound of tapping, but, having been woken up from a spectacular dream, I laid back down. Before I could close my eyes the tapping became faster and louder, so I tried to find out what was causing it. I walked into the hall and looked to my right, the front door. Quietly sneaking to door, I looked through the small hole, only to find nothing. The tapping continued. Confused I opened the door, nothing. I was about to close the door when I heard what sounded like a whine. I looked downwards to find a wet and shivering… Rainbow Dash? I rubbed my eyes as if to get rid of what I was seeing. She looked sad.

"C-Can I please come in?" she asked, her face looking even sadder, like I was going to let her stay out there to freeze to death. I moved out of the way and motioned her inside. She hesitated before stepping through the threshold, as soon as she was clear of the door, I shut it. I shook my head. I'm hallucinating, I thought, great! Just perfect. I looked out the window and noticed there was a dangerous looking storm. Duh, I thought, Why else would she be soaking wet? I sighed and took her to the living room where I started a fire in the fireplace. Then I had an idea.

"I'll go get you a towel to dry you off." She looked at me and simply nodded before walking over to the fire and sitting down in front of it, embracing the heat. I opened a closet and pulled out a blue towel. "If she is real, that means." I smiled, excitement filling me. "My favorite character is in my house. Wait, no, calm down. Don't get your hopes up." I said to myself, making sure to not except this to be real. I walked back into the living room; Rainbow Dash heard me enter and looked at me. "Here's the towel." She quietly thanked me, and then hesitated before asking something.

"Could you dry me off?" I leaned back a bit, not expecting the question. She blushed. "It's just that, I'm really sore and I can't move around to get my back or my mane." I nodded before drying her off. I started with her back then her mane, after that I cleaned her dirt-covered hooves. Once done I set the towel down, then realization hit me.

"You're real." I mumbled. Rainbow Dash heard me and looked curiously at me. "You're actually here." Rainbow Dash got even more confused.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, head tilted in the slightest way.

"I thought you were a hallucination." Rainbow Dash waited for me to continue. "How could I not? You're my favorite character from a show I watched and you're in my house!"

"A show?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's called My Little Pony," I scratched the back of my head, "And you're Rainbow Dash, the coolest Pegasus in all of Equestria. There's also Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." I realized Rainbow Dash was staring at me in shock.

"Wow." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, so, how did you get here?" She shrugged."Oh, well then, what happened?" Rainbow Dash sighed before speaking.

"I was with my friends, we were playing 'Pin the Tail on the Pony' because it was Pinkie Pie's birthday when all of a sudden this blue ball of light came crashing down thru the roof." She sighed, looking sadly at the floor. "It flew at me, but before I could dodge it, the ball trapped me inside it. Then the ball started shrinking. I passed out and when I woke up I was outside, in the storm." Rainbow Dash looked out the window. "I don't know how to get back." I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes, so I walked up to her and patted her on the head. She looked at me.

"I'll help you get back." She smiled, joy filling her face.

"Thank you." She said. I smiled.

"It's least I can do, besides, it's not every day you get to meet your favorite character from a TV show." I turned around and walked towards the stairs. "We can start looking in the morning, but for now I'm going to get some rest."

"Okay. Um," she hesitated, "Where can I sleep?" I looked at her and motioned her to come with me upstairs. I took her into my room and sat her on the bed. Then I made a little bed on the small couch.

"Here you go." Rainbow Dash thanked me and I helped her to the couch. Then I lied down in bed and closed my eyes.

When I awoke up it was nearly eight o'clock. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom, but when I came back and saw Rainbow Dash I smiled, glad it wasn't a dream. It was bright outside, not a cloud in sight. My stomach growled while watching the birds, so I entered the kitchen and browsed the stock of food I have. Eggs and Potato burrito, I thought to myself. Grabbing a pan I cracked three eggs and started cooking the food, the smell was delicious. I was chewing the second bite of my burrito when I heard someone speak, I literally jumped up. Looking to my left I saw Rainbow Dash, a look of worry on her face. I swallowed the bite and smiled.

"Morning," I said, drinking some of my orange juice.

"Sorry if I scared you," she said, "I woke up and smelled food." I laughed.

"It's fine, I just didn't expect you." She walked up to the table and looked at the apple centerpiece. "Want one?" she nodded. I grabbed one and handed it to her. She was holding it with her hoof. After breakfast I sat down at my desk and booted up my computer. Rainbow Dash entered the room curious about the machine. "This is how we'll get you home, well sort of. I'll try to find some information to start us out okay?" She nodded. I opened an Internet Browser and started hitting keys. I couldn't find anything besides stories written by fans and if it wasn't written by fans it was written by a troll. Then I thought of something. I typed in a few words and found what I was looking for. "I think I found something." Rainbow Dash started getting excited, "Don't get your hopes up, this might just be a waste of time." Rainbow Dash frowned and looked down at the floor.

"What is it you found?" she asked, finishing the sentence with a sigh.

"Someone who claims to have known Princess Luna as a friend," I pause to inhale, "though of course he might be lying or he was just seeing things."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"It says here that his name is Brad." I pressed a few keys, "That's all, except for his address, it's not that far," I turned off the computer and stood up, moving the chair out of my way, I walked to the front door, Rainbow Dash behind me. I turned around and faced her, "Listen, just in case, I want you to stay in the car, out of sight. Can you do that?" she nodded.

The drive was only five minutes. When we arrived I reminded Rainbow Dash to stay in the car, I made sure to roll the windows down so Dash could have a little air. I knocked on the door a few times when it was opened, mid-knock.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Jeremy, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" the man scoffed.

"I don't wanna buy anything." He was closing the door when I put my foot out to stop it.

"I'm not a salesman, I want to talk to you about the stuff you posted on MLP FiM forums." The man stopped and opened the door.

"What about it?" he questioned. I let out a breath of relief.

"Do you have any idea how she got to Earth?" he tapped his chin in thought.

"I think there was a portal she came thru. She said she found a door and when she walked thru it she appeared here, well at those ruins."

"The McGabe ruins?" he nodded.

"She said there's a door there with an x on it, the x covers the entire door."

"I see, well thank you for your time." I turned around before he called me.

"Why did you want to know that?" he asked.

"Reasons that I can't tell you." The man frowned and slammed the door. I huffed and walked back to the car, Rainbow Dash was under the glove box. "Dash?" she looked at me. "Why are you under the glove box?" she scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe, oh yeah. There was a, um, problem under here, I was just looking at it." She was obviously lying. "You know, inspecting the damage." I chuckled.

"Come on, get out of there, we have to go to McGabe ruins."

"Where are those?"

"About ten minutes away, on Snapping Avenue."

"Snapping Avenue? That's a funny name for an avenue." I shrugged.

When we arrived I made sure the coast was clear. I didn't see anybody so I let Dash out of the car. We walked around the ruins looking for the door, but we couldn't find it, though we continued looking.

"I just remembered, I never got your name." Dash mentioned.

"Oh yeah, it's Jeremy, Jeremy Kraze." Dash jumped on a fallen pillar and walked along it.

"That's a cool name." she said, trying her best not to slip on a thin fallen pillar. Dash slipped and fell on her rear. When she got up she noticed something, it looked like a door, "Jeremy! I think I found it!" I ran over to her and looked at her discovery. It was the door all right, but there was one slight fluke.

"It's broken." We said in unison. I sighed, "I'm sorry." Dash simply turned around and walked away, I caught up with her and we silently walked back to the car. We entered the vehicle and had a silent drive home. When we arrived I opened the car door to let Dash out, slamming it behind her I made my way to the door and opened it. When we got inside Rainbow Dash looked out a window next to the fireplace. "This isn't the end Dash." I said, walking away. I knew she was looking at me, so I stopped walking, "I'll be at my desk, looking for ways to get you home." After that I spent the rest of the day searching for ways to get Rainbow Dash home, I found a few, but we would have to wait until tomorrow. Looking at my computer clock I saw it was late, so I went to the window, where Dash was sitting, eyes droopy as she looked out the window. I could tell she was crying and my heart panged with sadness, but only for a brief moment. "Come on Dash, it's time to go to sleep. After breakfast we can go check some things out." She looked at me and nodded. Dash came over to me and followed me up the stairs, when we got in my room she hopped up onto her makeshift bed. What's going to happen when she leaves? I thought, will I ever see her again? I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding and I closed my eyes. Slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
